The Tangled Web
by longliveari
Summary: A tale of lies and deception is unraveled in the sequel to "Moving On". Ziva must locate her half-brother, Ari Haswari, after he seemingly vanishes in Paris, and his distraught fiance, Katia, pleads with Ziva to help find her lover and save him from harm.
1. Chapter 1

THE TANGLED WEB

CHAPTER 1

Ziva hadn't heard from Katia in over a week. The last text message had been just two words, "No news." What was going on with Ari? It had only been 3 months since her half-brother, Ari Haswari, had reappeared in her life. During that shocking time, Ziva had discovered that she was pregnant with Tony's baby, had a quick wedding at city hall, and had almost lost Ari again to a severe infection. She was now 5 months pregnant, starting to show, and being kicked night and day by the tiny baby growing inside of her.

She was day dreaming in from of the computer screen when a knock came at the logged off of the top secret computer files, booted down the computer, rose from her chair, and looked through the peephole. It was Gibbs. Great. What did she do now?

Ever since she had been reprimanded by Gibbs for checking on Katia's father, Oleg Pleshenko, Gibbs kept his eye on her like a hawk. If it hadn't been for a fire breaking out in a supply closet, she may have been arrested. It had been quite some time, and Gibbs had never brought it up again, but he was known to do a little checking on people on his own time, and Ziva knew that one day, he'd pull her away and grill her until she broke. Fortunately, she had answers for him that would steer him away from Oleg, Katia, and more importantly, Ari.

Ziva released the security locks and opened the door.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Gibbs. Tony will get jealous," she teased.

"We have to talk about something. Let me come in."

"What about the cameras and microphones?"

"They still aren't repaired from the fire. We're safe to talk in here," Gibbs remarked as he pushed himself into the room and relocked the three security locks.

Ziva felt instantly nervous, but didn't show it to GIbbs. She had been trained in the Israeli Army and as an agent of Mossad, to mask her emotions.

"Have a seat, Ziva. Take a load off."

"Thanks," Ziva said with an obviously annoyed look to Gibbs. It wasn't as if she were a cow. In fact, she had not really gained much weight, but her face was rounder, her breasts noticeably larger, and she now had a little belly.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Gibbs. "Pregnancy suits you, ZIva. Not every woman glows when she's preggers."

"You better watch it Gibbs, you're starting to sound like Tony."

Gibbs laughed. A split second later, his crystal blue eyes turned serious, and he started rubbing his face and itching his head. Ziva knew she was in for it.

"I've been avoiding talking to you about this, but, we never finished our discussion about why you were looking into Ivan Smith's background. What made you decide to investigate a man who is in the Witness Protection Program?"

Ziva knew it. Gibbs had been digging up information and doing his own research. She was prepared this time, and ready to stare Gibbs right in the eyes.

"Katia told me about some of her history after we met at yoga class. She noticed that I was of foreign descent, and after class, we got to talking, and ended up being friends. I thought it was strange that her last name was Smith, and asked her about it. She said that they had changed their name because her father had once been involved with some people that might try to hurt them. She said their family name was Pleshenko, like the ice skater. I never asked her too much, but when I finally met Ivan, and looked into his eyes, I knew he was KGB. His eyes were cold and evil, like my father's can be."

GIbbs stared right back into Ziva's eyes and was convinced she was telling the truth. He had no idea that she had practiced this story in front of a mirror for several weeks, until there was no variation in her pupils. She had to protect Ari, and didn't need Gibbs snooping around and finding out about Katia's fiance.

"Why did you tell Dr. Gregory Davis that this Jacob Bettencourt guy was your brother?"

Ziva was relieved that she had rehearsed this one as well.

"Gibbs, the man wouldn't let Katia see her fiance! He was in critical condition, and they had only been engaged for a couple of days. Dr. Davis was an ass. I lied to him, and when I spoke to Jacob in Hebrew, the doctor believed me. Katia had told me he was Jewish, and that he had lived in Israel during college. I had to help her. She was devastated."

"Ziva," replied Gibbs, "You need to be careful who you befriend now that you are in this probationary position. Vance doesn't know about this, and for now, I'm not telling him. Forget about this Ivan Smith/Oleg Pleshenko guy. He was a double agent, and is lucky he's still alive. You, of all people, should know about double agents."

"Yes, boss. I stopped looking around when I noticed that his files were all clean, tidy, and up to date. Someone is making sure he isn't flagged, and I'm not about to stick my nose into something that the CIA is involved with."

"Good. So, how did your friend's fiance make out?"

"He lived," was all Ziva said.

Gibbs gave a nod, and left the room. Ziva sat there and just stared at the wall. She had no idea what Ari was up to in Paris, but knew that is he wasn't staying in touch with Katia, he had to be up to no good, or in serious trouble.

"Wait, wait," Ari called out. "I'm sorry."

The woman dropped her son's hand and turned.

"Pardon me? Oh, it is you, isn't it, Eli!" She started to run towards Ari, but he held out his arms.

"No, no. I'm not him, I swear. I am his cousin, Jacob. I only met Eli once, and we did look amazingly alike. Like we were twins," replied Ari.

"Why did you act as if you didn't know him?"

"I didn't know he had vanished. I thought I was protecting him from you. Please, forgive me. Let me help you and your son. It's the least I can do," he replied tenderly.

"No, no, we are fine. I work, and we receive help from the State. My family lets us stay in their apartment for free. We can't accept anything from you."

Ari gave her his coyest look and said, "No, I insist. After all, this young man is my cousin, and it is part of my culture to help family. Please, tell me your name and how I can reach you. I need to get to my meeting soon, but promise I will call."

The woman looked at him intently, while the boy just ran back and forth from one bench to the next.

"My name is Simone. This is my business card. My cell phone number is on it. You can reach me on it anytime before 8 PM. I turn it off when Eli goes to sleep. Our place is very small. Thank you for stopping us. You said your name was Jacob, right?"

"Yes, Simone, I am Jacob Bettencourt. I will call you tomorrow. Be careful now, Eli!"

"Au revoir, Jacob," waved SImone.

"Au revoir," said Ari as they turned and walked away. He waved his hand, and suddenly felt better about himself. Now, he must retrieve his cash, and make plans for SImone and Eli. He felt alive again. In all of his excitement, he forgot about Katia.

Ziva decided to give Katia a call. She was not a big fan of texting, and she was starting to feel panicky about Ari.

"Hi, Ziva. Still no word. I can take a hint. My father is royally pissed at your brother, and I have decided to take a teaching job at Duke. I've had it. I'm leaving this Friday. I'm replacing a professor who's wife just died suddenly, and left him with a set of triplet boys. I understand it is beautiful there."

Katia sounded emotionless. Ziva was at a loss for words. How could Ari do this to her? Ziva had hoped that he was finally going to settle down and behave himself, and even though she didn't trust Katia and her father, she had hoped that things would work out.

"Katia, I am so worried for both of you. I haven't heard a thing from him. Do you know for certain that he got to Paris?"

"Yes. The pilot confirmed that he arrived safely and took a limo into Paris. I received just the one text from him after he checked in at the hotel. He checked out the next afternoon, and I have not heard from him since."

Katia was starting to show emotion, and Ziva knew that at any moment, Katia would burst into tears.

"I am worried about him too," was all Ziva could manage.

"Why would he propose and then leave me? And now, that Dr. Davis has called me asking why Jacob has not been in for a check up. He has T.B., Ziva. He wasn't supposed to travel. "

"I'll do what I can to find him, Katia. He won't give anyone T.B.. He traveled alone. Do you know what sort of passport he was using?"

Katia started to cry. "No, I don't. But, I do know that the man he got it from was found dead the same afternoon that Jacob visited him. Why is he so terrible, Ziva? Why?"

Ziva sat and listened as Katia wept on and on. After several minutes went by, Katia said, "I have to go." With that, she hung up on Ziva.

"Wow, what have you done now, my dear brother?"

Now, Ziva would have to infiltrate Washington Hospital Center and get a copy of Jacob Bettencourt's identification. It was the only way she would be able to locate Ari.

Ari was starting to feel better every day, and was faithful about taking his medications. Tuberculosis was nothing to laugh at, and he had brought enough pills to last him for several months. He hadn't intended to stay in Paris for more than 3 weeks, but meeting SImone and Eli had stirred a certain something inside of him that he had never experienced before.

He knew he should contact Katia, but didn't know what to say to her. She would be hurt, but, family came first, and little Eli was the only connection to his family that he could openly experience. Katia would have to understand. Besides, she didn't know that Ivan had only agreed to allow their marriage if Ari helped him with his gun smuggling. If she really wasn't in on the action, that knowledge would kill her, and their relationship, and Ari wasn't ready to throw that away. Not yet.

"Uncle Jacob, are you here?" LIttle Eli woke Ari from his day dreaming.

"In here, Eli. Just finishing up putting your new bedroom together. Don't come in yet. I want to surprise you," called out Ari.

Ari hurried to put Eli's books and toys on the shelves he had just installed. Simone had forbidden him to touch her new bedroom, but Ari had managed to turn Eli's room into an 8-year old's paradise. It had taken him only a few days to find the apartment, and pay for it in cash. Because it was vacant, the seller allowed him to take occupancy immediately after they had signed the agreement to purchase, and Ari had handed him over a suitcase of cash. He'd gotten the place for a steal. It certainly paid off to still have a few old connections in Paris.

"Okay, Eli. I'm coming out to get you."

Ari walked into the living room and picked the boy up.

"Now, cover your eyes. I want to see your face when you see your new room."

"Do I have to," whined Eli.

"Yes, you must."

A voice came from the kitchen, surprising Ari.

"What about me? Don't I get to see too?" It was Simone. She had returned early today. He wondered why he hadn't heard her come in.

Ari smiled, answering, "Of course. Follow me."

SImone followed Ari down the hall. The bedroom door was closed. Ari opened the door and SImone gasped. Eli opened his eyes and jumped from Ari's arms, running into his new room like a jack rabbit.

"I guess he likes it," remarked Ari.

Simone put her arms around Ari and hugged him. Ari could not believe how that made him feel. He hugged her back and relished in the moment, as an intense feeling of warmth and love filled his body. This wasn't lust, this was love. For a moment, he felt as if they were a family. A real family.

"Thank you, Jacob. Eli and I will never forget your generosity, will we, my son?"

Eli was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Please Uncle, play this Wii game with me. I love you, Uncle Jacob!"

And with that, he ran over to Ari, and gave him a huge hug. Ari smiled and picked him up, whispering,

"I love you too, mon chere."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey, Babe. What's kicking?" Tony was all smiles as he delivered breakfast in bed to Ziva.

"I think either a chorus line dancer, or your little football star," replied Ziva. She was in a good mood, considering having difficulty sleeping, and trying to deal with finding Ari without getting caught by Tony or Gibbs.

"Gypsy if it's a girl, Ray if it's a boy."

"No," Ziva said with her mouth full of scrambled eggs and toast. She was ravenous. After several months of not being able to eat, she now consumed even more than Tony.

"Can't hurt to start picking out names," Tony said with a smile. He was so in love with Ziva that he had even bought a pair of wireless headphones for watching TV. Now that, was true love.

"Hey, Ziva, I was wondering. Why are you carrying around an extra cell phone? Gibbs making private calls to you?"

"No, Tony," Ziva replied. "It is the phone that I have for when my father contacts me. You knew that."

"That phone was silver. This one is black, and looks very new. What's going on?"

"Tony, I had to get a new phone. The old one was broken."

"I just get uncomfortable knowing that your father is the head of Mossad, doesn't know we're married, doesn't know you are pregnant, and has the ability to have me killed if he decides he doesn't like me. Shit, Ziva, I'm not Jewish, and my father is a con-man."

"Oh Tony, you don't need to worry. When Papa sees our baby, he will melt. You're safe. At least for now," Ziva teased.

"It's almost time for the pre-game show. Can I get you anything else?"

"I knew this was too good to be true. No, thank you. I'm fine. But, you can take this out to the kitchen and do the dishes. I'm going to take a shower and go shopping for some maternity clothes. I have nothing to wear," Ziva replied.

Tony was so distracted about the pre-game show, he didn't even hear what Ziva said. She was glad. She really needed to shop, and was happy to go out alone for a change. Lately, Tony was always following her around. Now she understood why. He'd noticed the new phone. She was going to have to remember to put a password on it. Nobody could gain access to her numbers. That had the potential of being deadly.

Ari noticed a change in SImone. She had lost weight, and finally bought some more fashionable clothes. He wondered if she had met someone, or if she was starting to have feelings for him. He felt a deep feeling of affection for her, but was not attracted to her in a sexual way. Simone wasn't his "type". She had a curvy body, and was in excellent shape, and he could certainly see why Eli had been with her, but her personality was too passive for Ari. She had also been a single mother for too long, and had a general mistrust for men.

Little Eli was very attached to him, and Ari was getting concerned that he would have emotional problems when Ari left them. Uncle Jacob was Eli's hero. He had paid for the boy to attend a private school, where Eli had made instant friends. The school catered to very bright children, and where he had been very quiet at his former school, Eli had started to participate in class and was the new shining star of the school. He loved his uniform, and ran into school every morning.

Ari was living in the guest room of the apartment, which allowed Simone to leave for her job without having to drop Eli off at a before school program. Ari took charge of getting Eli ready for school, and had been walking with him to the corner across from the beautiful old building that housed L'Ecole Internationale, a multi-lingual school for the talented and gifted elite. Here, Eli would study several languages, including English and Hebrew. Simone had agreed that it was essential that the boy be familiar with both his French and Israeli ancestry. One day, the boy would want to visit Israel, and knowing the language would be essential to his survival.

"Uncle Jacob," Eli said, "I can walk to school with two of my friends now. I asked my mother, and she said it was fine. She spoke to Christian's mom, and she thought it was a great idea. Chris and his older sister, Lysette, have been walking alone for over a year now."

"Your mother did not tell me this. I will have to make sure about this," replied Ari.

Ari called SImone at work, who apologized for forgetting to tell him about the new arrangement.

"What will we do when you leave us? I know we haven't talked about it, but now that we are settled in the apartment, I'm sure you will want to move on with your life. After all, a man of your wealth has to have business to attend too, right?"

Ari thought about it and said, "Yes, Simone. We do need to discuss this. I have just wanted to take the time to get to know Eli."

"Perhaps it is time for you to return to America and marry your fiance. You are wonderful with Eli. You will make a great father," Simone remarked.

Ari gave a little laugh and said, "We'll see about that. I guess my work here is just about done. I'll start making arrangements to leave."

"It's no rush, Jacob," she replied. "I just don't want Eli to expect you to remain with us forever. I need to carry on with my life as well."

Ari smiled. So, SImone had met someone new. It was probably the single guy who lived upstairs. He was more her age, and seemed nice. Ari would have to check him out before he'd allow Simone to get involved. It would give him something to do. They said their goodbyes, and agreed to talk that evening after Eli went to bed. Simone rarely stayed up past 9 PM, but tonight, she would make an exception.

Left alone, with little to do, Ari sat down at his new Mac Book Pro, and decided to try and find Katia. He had tried her phone several times, and was certain that she had changed her number. The home number was also disconnected, which signaled that Ivan Smith was not pleased with Ari either. Everything had happened so fast after his arrival to Paris, and while he had not forgotten about Katia, he had been far too distracted by young Eli and Simone to include Katia in his daily routine.

After an hour of fruitlessness, Ari walked into his room, and took his International phone off the charger. He decided to risk everything, and texted his half-sister, Ziva David. He would never be able to accept her calling herself DiNozzo. It appalled him. It would be only 3 am on the East Coast of America, and Ari hoped that Ziva would check her phone in the morning. She had forbidden him to contact her, but he had no choice. He had screwed up with Katia, and needed to get her back into his life.

"So, how about Tali if it's a girl, and Benjamin if it's a boy?" Tony had managed to find his way into the shower, and approached Ziva from behind. His hands managed to find their way directly onto her engorged breasts. This pregnancy thing was a huge turn-on for him.

Ziva removed his hands and turned to face him. Hadn't they just had sex last night after his beloved team won their game? It was Monday morning, and they were already running late.

"No," she replied. "First of all, if you think you will gain my father's trust by naming our child after my sister or after him, you are wrong. Secondly, I want our child to be an American. No old traditions allowed."

Tony just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew that would get you to drop the soap," he said with a raised eyebrow. Shower sex was always better with a nice sudsy body to rub one's hands over.

Ziva gave in and didn't really care if they were late for work today. She would take her Mini Cooper and make a few business related stops before heading into NCIS Headquarters. Tony would have to fend for himself with Gibbs.

Ziva was putting on her shoes, and Tony was about to walk out the door, when he suddenly turned and walked back into the bedroom. Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her black cell phone.

"OK. What gives, Ziva. Your father isn't planning some attack here in Washington, is he?"

"No, Tony. This is not a message from Mossad. It's a message from my cousin Jacob. My father is going to Paris and wants me to meet him there."

"Paris? Hmmmm. That sounds nice. You and me in Paris again. This time, I won't let you get away. Maybe we can get the same hotel room. Think about it. It could be very exciting."

"Yes, Tony. You, me, and Papa. It would be very romantic," cautioned Ziva.

"Oh yeah. Forget it Ziva. You're preggers, and if your father sees you like this, I'll never see you again."

"Tony, if you would just listen to me and let me meet him, I'll make everything good between you and my father. I promise."

"I want to hear from Dr. Gorgeous that it is safe for you to travel. Do you even have any sick days left? What about our vacation we have planned? Gibbs is gonna be pissed."

"Gibbs is always pissed," replied Ziva. "And he will be more pissed if you are 2 hours late, so you should get going. I'll talk to Jethro later today and see what I can work out. With Vance in and out, who knows what he'll say."

Tony gave Ziva a kiss, and gave an evil-eyed look at the phone. Ziva turned it off and put it back into her bag.

"Let's go out together," she said, as she took Tony's arm and led him to the front door.

Tony left the garage first, and Ziva followed behind. He turned left, and she turned right. She had a few calls to make, away from Tony, and the prying ears of potential bugs in their apartment.

"Thank you for calling me," Ari said in Hebrew.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," she replied.

"Ziva, I need you to find Katia for me. She's disconnected her phones."

"You abandoned her. I would have done the same. It's terrible. She may be from an unscrupulous family, but ours is no better. Why did you hurt her? She loved you."

"And, I still love her and want to marry her," he replied.

"Yeah, right," Ziva snorted.

"Well, I see that pregnancy has not mellowed you, my dear little sister."

"She's taken a job at Duke University in North Carolina. She's replacing a hot shot professor who's wife died suddenly. This is a big step for her. Maybe you should just let her move on."

"North Carolina? That's strange."

"No, it isn't. She has her PhD in Economics and is considered an expert in her field. The only reason she hadn't taken a big job was because of you and her father."

"I know that she is highly respected in her field, but she never mentioned moving to North Carolina. I knew she kept secrets from me, but why she never mentioned moving away from Virginia surprises me. I would have supported that. Do you have a phone number for her?"

"No. She hung up on me, and when I tried to call her back, her line was no longer in service. Maybe you can reach her at Duke. Look it up online," Ziva replied.

"I'm doing that now. Can you come to Paris? There is something I need to show you, and it has to be done in person."

"What are you up to? Tony caught me looking at your text, and I told him that Papa wanted to meet me in Paris. That was all he had to hear. I'm afraid he'll have me followed."

"Maybe you should meet Papa here. Perhaps it is time that he and I had a reunion as well."

"No. That can never happen. He'll kill both of us," Ziva cried out.

"Suit yourself, Ziva. Does he know about your condition and marriage yet?"

"No, and I think I will keep it that way until the baby is born. Maybe Tony and I will vacation in Israel and stop by for a visit," said Ziva with a sarcastic tone.

Ari laughed. "How charming. That is something I don't want to miss."

"Why don't you take care of your own messes, and leave me out of the equation? What could you possible need to show me in Paris that you can't show me by sending me a photo?" Ziva was getting annoyed.

"FIne. Take a look at this."

Ari searched through his phone and texted the photo of little Eli and Simone to Ziva.

Ziva opened the text and gasped. "Who is that with you? That's not your mother. You were never in Paris at that age, were you?" She started to panic.

Ari started to laugh at her. "That's not me, baby sister. That is our nephew, Eli's bastard son. Spitting image of his father, and of me. It's uncanny. SImone even named him Eli. So sentimental."

"Maybe I should come to Paris," whispered Ziva.

"I was hoping you'd say that, and possibly bring Katia with you. I have a plan."

And with that, Ari filled Ziva in on his idea, and brought her deeper into his web of deceit. He knew she would comply.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Gibbs, I have a bit of a family problem and need to go to Paris," Ziva said in her most serious voice.

"What? No way, Ziva! You can't leave now. We are so close to figuring out who is stealing missiles from the Navy warehouses. This is not the right time to be running off to France!"

"I was afraid you would say no. I'll just have to call my father and tell him I can't make it."

"Oh, come on Ziva," moaned Gibbs. "Your father? He hates me enough as it is. How many days do you need?"

"Just three. I'd leave on next Tuesday after work, and return Sunday."

"What about Tony? He's not going, is he?"

"No. Of course not," replied Ziva.

"All right. Do it. But, you better get me a few more names on this case this week."

"Gibbs, I'm doing my best. You know that there is something going on with the security codes being changed, and I'm doing my best to get the names of all of the people who have authorization to change them. But, the warehouse managers are being difficult, and I think that we may have to get court orders on a few of them."

"Ziva, do what you have to. Have you talked with Vance about this?"

"No. I have a meeting with him in an hour to discuss progress. Maybe you should sit in on it and voice your opinion. So far, no one knows that the inquiries are coming from our office. Everyone thinks I'm calling from the security company. If we get court orders, our cover is blown."

"I'll be there. Vance invited me."

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned to walk back towards her sealed room.

"Hey, don't you have something to say to me?" Gibbs sounded annoyed.

Ziva turned and looked at him questioningly, then realized she had forgotten to thank him for the days off.

"Sorry, Gibbs. I'm a bit distracted. Thanks for giving me the three days. I'll make it worth your while."

"You'd better," Gibbs said with a smirk. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

Ziva just turned and walked away. She was about to walk into the rest room when Tony appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, babe. Did you talk to Gibbs?"

"Yes. He gave me three days," replied Ziva with a sigh.

"Have you talked to Dr. Gorgeous?"

"Yes, I spoke with Dr. Gernstein's nurse, and she said I was clear to fly until the last 8 weeks. Many women fly right up until their due dates. Sarah said it is a myth that flying causes miscarriages or early labor."

"So you are on a first name basis with her now?"

"Actually, she is a very sweet woman once you get to know her," remarked Ziva.

Tony gave a constrained smile and a bit of a shudder.

"Whatever you say, my dear. You're the one who has to deal with her. I don't think she cares for me very much," Tony replied. "I'll take a pass on getting to know her better."

"I've gotta pee. I'll talk to you later." Ziva gave him a quick peck and rushed off into the ladies room.

Once she got in, she quickly took out her cell phone and checked for messages. She had finally located Katia, and was waiting to hear back from her. No luck. Ziva was going to have to check with Ari to see if he had managed to contact her and sweet talk Katia into coming to Paris. Ziva knew that Ari was planning something, and that his plan required both women to be there, but she knew better than to ask him. He'd never tell her the truth. It was just his way. He loved to appear mysterious, even when there was nothing to hide. It annoyed Ziva, but seemed to attract an endless stream of women into Ari's life. She was glad that Tony was not like that. In fact, most women walked away from him in disgust. It certainly made life easier for Ziva.

Ari was sitting in the park, reading a book of French poetry, and waiting for Eli's after school Hebrew lesson to finish. Every Tuesday, he stayed late for the private lesson, and Ari always walked him home. Once he left Paris, Eli would go to an after school program until Simone could pick him up. This was the one day that the child could not walk home with friends, and Ari forbid SImone to ever allow him to walk alone. Things happened to pretty little boys who were too young to defend themselves. Ari knew that all too well from his own childhood.

There was a bit of a chill in the air. Fall had arrived, and Ari longed for warmer weather. His mind drifted a bit from his book, just as his phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He reached into the inside pocket of his leather coat, and retrived the phone. It was Ziva.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes. Next week. I land Wednesday morning at 7 am at de Gaulle. Katia will arrive at 8:30, so I'll wait for her and we will travel to the hotel together," replied Ziva.

"Yes, she told me," said Ari. "We Skyped for about 3 hours last night. She is finally warming up to me again. I went out today and bought her a proper engagement ring. I plan to give it to her when we all go out for dinner. SImone suggested it was best to do it in front of family."

Ziva snorted and rolled her eyes, but knew that it was probably better this way.

"It's going to be strange calling you Jacob, but I guess I will get used to it," she said.

"Everyone here calls me Jacob. I rather like it," replied Ari. "I have arranged for a private car to transport you and Katia to the hotel. The taxi drivers here will rip you off. Besides, you are with child, and I don't want some idiot getting into an accident with you and Katia in the car."

"Tony would kill you if that happened," laughed Ziva.

"I'm already dead, dear sister. Remember?"

"I didn't mean it that way," she said in a serious tone. "He's just not crazy about me traveling alone. He thinks I am meeting with Papa. I may have to call and tell our father the truth about Tony and me. I'm not sure how I will explain being in Paris, but know that with the current state of affairs in Tel Aviv, Papa won't be rushing to visit France."

"Will Tony have you followed?"

"Not this time. He's too afraid of Papa. Besides, he assumes that I'll be carefully watched by Mossad agents. I only hope he doesn't contact Malachi about my trip."

"Perhaps you should do that yourself, Ziva," suggested Ari.

"Maybe, but then he will know where I am going, and I'll be followed. Do you want to take that chance?"

Ari sighed and shook his head. "I guess not. Sometimes, I wish I was dead, little sister. I'm getting too old to keep running. That is why I've decided not to return to America."

"Does Katia know?"

"No, not yet. That is why I wanted her here. I'm hoping she will want to stay with me and start a new life. She can always fly home and visit her father, or he can visit us. I'm thinking of settling in a warmer climate."

"Me too," whispered Ziva.

"See you on Wednesday," remarked Ari. He was excited to see both Ziva and Katia.

"See you," answered Ziva. "I'll be the one who waddles like a duck."

They both gave a laugh and hung up their phones. Ari was smiling, but Ziva had a look of deep concern on her face. She had not thought about Mossad for several weeks. How would she prevent them from following her? That was something she may not be able to avoid. If Tony thought of contacting Malachi, she was totally screwed, and Ari's life and freedom would be in jeopardy.

Ari stood in the park and looked off in the had to do something drastic, or Ziva may be followed to Paris by Mossad. There was only one way he could think of. Cause a big enough distraction to distract Mossad, yet not alert the United States into action. He knew of only one solution. An attack in Tel Aviv. Yes, it had been over 6 years, but he knew what to do. Ari was in thought when Eli ran up to him.

"Uncle Jacob. Shalom!" He was so excited. "I am learning the alphabet. Look!"

Eli pulled out his notebook and showed Ari the letters he had copied from the board.

"Here are the ones I just learned. Alet, Bet, Gimel, Dalet, He, Vav, Zayin, Het, Tet, and Yal. Look how nicely I can draw them. Monsieur Bernstein says I am a natural. He can tell I am part Israeli," Eli said excitedly.

"Excellent, Eli. You are very bright and quick to learn. Just like your father. I am proud of you," replied Ari.

Eli put his books away, and the two walked home, hand in hand, with Eli skipping along to keep up with his uncle's long strides.

"Please, please," Eli exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Let's play Wii before Mama gets home. She will make me do my homework as soon as she walks in the door."

"Eli," replied Ari, " Not today. Uncle Jacob has to make a couple of calls, and your mother will be very angry with me if your homework is not complete when she gets home. Maybe tomorrow when you get home earlier."

"Okay," Eli replied in a sad tone. "Maybe tomorrow. Please?"

"Tomorrow. I promise," said Ari.

Eli skipped off to his room, as happy as ever. Had Ari ever been that happy? He couldn't remember. It made him smile to see such joy. He prayed that Eli would never know the horrors that he had experienced. The death and destruction. The pain and torture. The abuse.

Ari went into his bedroom and shut the door. He could not risk Simone coming home and overhearing his conversation. This was going to take careful planning and finesse. Eli David and his staff must not know that Ziva was arriving in Paris. He had forgotten to check about her passport. Had she changed her name? He texted her, just to make certain.

Several calls later, Ari could finally breathe again. He was able to contact some underground operatives, who had no idea that he was presumed dead. They were happy to divert attention in Tel Aviv, and everything was set into motion. Ari was glad that his money people were still loyal to him. Cash was gold in the world of terror, and like it or not, this act of terrorism was one that would allow Ziva and Katia to travel without Mossad following, yet not alert the Americans to any danger. His men had promised that no one would die.

Ari was ready to drift off to sleep when a knock came on the door.

"Jacob, dinner is ready. Are you eating? I made sea bass with roasted potatoes and vegetables," chimed Simone. She was eternally happy these days.

"I'll be right there," Ari replied.

Ari was tired, yet pleased with how things were progressing. In less than a week, Ziva and Katia would be there. They would meet Eli and SImone, and his plan for revenge would be set into motion. With a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye, Ari walked into the kitchen to savor Simone's incredible cuisine. Life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ziva and Tony were standing in line, waiting for her to get checked into her flight and check he larger bag. She also had a small carry-on with her computer, a book to read, and a few emergency supplies and snacks. Safety regulations were very tight at Washington Dulles International Airport, and the lines were all moving very slowly.

"I would love to sit down for a few," sighed Ziva.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," replied Tony.

Ziva David DiNozzo, as her new American Passport read, just glared at Tony. She was going to Paris, and that was that. Tony just grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. It was finally Ziva's turn, and Tony lugged her bag and put it on the scale.

"So, why are things moving so slowly today?" Tony had no problem asking the flustered ticket agent.

"There was an incident in Tel Aviv. Not sure what, but security is up again," she replied.

"I'll have to check into this, Ziva. If there's something brewing, you're not going."

"Oh, Tony. It's probably nothing. Things happen in Tel Aviv once a week. I'm sure that the government is just over-reacting, as usual."

"Just the same, I'm calling Gibbs."

Tony stepped out of the line, leaving Ziva to finish up on her own. In the back of her mind, she wondered exactly what was going on over in Tel Aviv. There hadn't been any chatter about attacks, so maybe it was something else. She had a strange feeling that Ari was behind this. He was always the type to sneak around and do things to scare people. She hoped that this was one of his pranks, and not something serious. Regardless of how he claimed to be a changed man, Ziva knew that Ari would always have revenge in his heart against their father. She had reason to feel the same way, but somehow, she understood that her father was not entirely sane, and in many ways, she pitied the man. It was not her place to judge him.

Ziva was instructed to get in line to go through security, and that her computer would be examined, along with her cell phone and any other electronic devices she was carrying. She had made sure to clear all texts and calls from her International phone, and had instructed Ari not to contact her. Everything was moving so slowly today. She hoped she wouldn't end up missing her flight.

"Well, Gibbs checked into the issues for me, and it appears that there was an attempted terrorist attack at an outdoor cafe, and because two Mossad agents were there having breakfast, all flights are on alert," stated Tony in his most concerned voice.

"Meaning what?" Ziva was getting annoyed. "Did anyone die?"

"No, but the two Mossad agents were your dear friends, Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia.

"My friends? You are the one who was drooling all over Liat. Malachi is not my friend, he left me to die. I'd say they are more your friends than mine."

"Liat..." Tony was staring off into space thinking about that sexy little blonde, when he felt a sharp elbow hit him right between the ribs.

"Wake up, Daddy. Your lady chasing days are over. Remember?"

Tony winced, but then smiled at Ziva.

"I was only teasing you, Ziva. Besides, she and Malachi have a thing going, and I've got my own hot Israeli babe."

Tony took Ziva in his arms and kissed her passionately. Ziva blushed. She was not a fan of "PDA".

"I take it they survived?" Ziva was curious what had happened.

"Yes. They were never in any real danger. The guy botched the job and blew himself up in the parking lot across the street. He screamed something about airplanes, so everyone's on high alert again. Fortunately, nobody was around him. A few cars were totaled, but Malachi and Liat were spared. Gibbs didn't seem concerned. He said to have a safe trip," replied Tony.

"Well, that's good for them. They are good agents, despite their self-centered attitudes. I have never seen two more power hungry individuals. Papa adores them, but I think he needs to watch his back with both of them," Ziva remarked.

"Yeah," answered Tony. "I tend to think that they sleep together to keep an eye on what the other is doing. Your father is a smart man. I'm sure he has them watched."

"Maybe," said Ziva. "Papa is smart, but, he is also getting older, and he speaks often of mortality. I think he is getting tired of everything. He may be ready to step down soon."

Tony was a bit shocked at what Ziva had just said. Eli David, the Director of Mossad, the Israeli equivalent to the CIA, did not seem to be losing his drive. He kept his mouth shut. Ziva was preggers, and very emotional. He didn't want to piss her off before she left for the long weekend.

Ziva and Tony kissed good-bye at the security check point. He stepped back, and watched his pregnant wife remove her shoes, get scanned, and proceed through without incident. GIbbs was making sure that the security cameras would track her to the gate, and make sure that she arrived safely onto the plane. After that, she was on her own. Besides, he was certain that Mossad would track her. After all, she was the daughter of the head of the organization.

What Tony didn't know, was that Ari had also had a virus planted into the computer system at the airport in Tel Aviv, and everyone going to or leaving Israel would soon be diverted to another airport. He wasn't taking any chances on Ziva being followed. It all felt like a terrible child's prank, but Ari found it amusing. Nobody was getting hurt by it, and both Ziva and Katia would be able to travel without being shadowed. His father would be very distracted by the event. After all, Malachi and Liat were Eli's favorites. How the man could favor his agents over his own children had always been the source of a lot of pain for both Ari and Ziva.

Little Eli and Simone were both excited to meet Ziva and Katia. Eli had drawn them both a big "Welcome" sign, and SImone had insisted on having them over for dinner one night. Ari had made reservations for them all to eat at one of the most luxurious restaurants in Paris, Le Pre Catelan. It was housed at the Napoleon III Pavilion, in the private wood of Bois de Boulogne.

Ari had reserved a private dining room and worked with the chef to prepare the perfect menu for this family reunion. He had even arranged for a harpist to come and play while they dined, and the chef would make special treats for Eli, who may not enjoy some of the adult food being served. He had the entire evening orchestrated. Nothing was too good for little Eli and the three women in his life, and of course, it was the night he would propose to Katia formally, and present her with the beautiful ring he had purchased for her.

Ari was anxious about Ziva, and didn't want her to have any issues with her pregnancy while traveling. He hoped that she would not be angry with him for changing her travel plans. Katia had agreed that it was probably best that they come under extreme cover, as Ivan was worried that Ziva would lead either Mossad, or some US Agent, right to Ari. Regardless of Ari's new identity, anyone that Ziva David DiNozzo would meet in Paris, would be of interest to either group.

Ari was resting in his bed when his cellphone vibrated and woke him from his light slumber. It was Katia.

"I just wanted you to know that I am here at Dulles, and Alexander is about to get Ziva. I hope she doesn't cause a scene," said Katia.

"She won't," replied Ari.

"What's wrong, Jacob? You sound terse."

"Nothing is wrong. I was resting. I just finished another IV of that antibiotic cocktail that I take for the TB. It really makes me tired. I will be happy when this treatment is finally over," he sighed.

"My poor, love. I promise to take care of you every day I am there. I hope you are improving."

"You will be happy when you see me. I look much better, and Simone has fattened me up quite well. She is a fabulous cook."

"I hope that's all she's been doing," cautioned Katia.

Ari laughed. "No worries, Katia. Simone can't wait to get rid of me. I think I am cramping her style."

"How so?"

"She has met someone, and I think he won't come around if I'm here."

"What about the boy?"

"Well, Simone is very conservative, so I think she will be discreet. I am not concerned."

"I have to go, my other phone just signaled me. I'll call you from the plane. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile. Ari had to admit, Katia stirred something in him even when she was thousands of miles away. No woman had ever had that effect on him.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" A large Russian man approached Ziva just as she was approaching the end of the jetway.

"Yes," she replied.

"Please come with me. It's regarding Katia," he said as he took her by the arm and led her through an unmarked door.

"Where are you taking me?" Ziva started to panic.

"Please do not cause a fuss, Ziva. This is for your own safety," he cautioned.

Ziva didn't argue. She was too worried about what might happen next. What if the U.S. Government was finally bringing her in for snooping around about Katia and her father? Tony wouldn't understand, and Gibbs would probably fire her. She wondered if they would throw her into jail?

"Here we are," said the man with a big smile. "Have a nice trip."

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Ziva took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ziva! So glad you are here!" It was Katia. Ziva dropped he purse and computer bag, and sat down.

"You have sufficiently scared me, Katia. What is this all about?"

"Safety, my dear. Safety. Oh, look, here's Alexander. He managed to get your big bag. Thank you so much."

You're welcome, Miss Katia. Are you ready to drive out to the plane?"

"In a minute. Let my guest rest . She is with child," replied Katia.

"That's fine. I will let the pilot know we will be there shortly."

Alexander went to the other side of the room and made his call. Katia then explained to Ziva that Jacob had insisted that they take Ivan's private jet to Orly. It was the safest way for them to arrive in Paris. Ziva was not sure if Tony would have any way of checking on her, but at this point, she was not going to worry about it. She would call him as soon as she landed.

The two woman were escorted down a stairway, and left the building through a private entrance. Ziva had been through one of these doorways when she and Gibbs met a foreign leader who was testifying in an NCIS case. She had been there for Mossad. It felt eerie to be swept into a limo and taken out to a private jet. Katia seemed so at home with the arrangement. No wonder Ari was so "in love." This was just the sort of lifestyle he enjoyed.

The pilot gave them a nod and Alexander helped Ziva up the stairs. Once they were settled in, the pilot boarded and Alex closed the door. He was not only their body guard, he was also the co-pilot. Katia and Ziva had their own large seats, and their sleeping quarters had been prepared in advanced.

"I thought we should get a bit of sleep. You mustn't get over tired, Ziva. Jacob worries so much about you. He would prefer you left NCIS, but would never tell you that. I think that it is sweet of him to care so much for his baby sister."

"Katia, I'm not a baby anymore, and my brother has never cared about my health until recently, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not that enchanted with his sweetness. That's just not how the men in the David family act."

"Now, now," Katia said in her sweetest British accent, "You must give Jacob another chance. He cares about you, and is very excited about you having a child. He is also thrilled to have little Eli in his life. He says the boy looks exactly like he did as a child."

"Yes, it's true. There aren't many photos of Ar... Jacob left, but I could have sworn that Eli was him."

"It was very nice of your father to allow us to use his plane," said Ziva.

"Oh. It's not a problem. He rarely uses it, and he didn't want anyone to follow either of us to Paris. Besides, I am taking care of some family business while I am there. He's getting older, and doesn't like to travel. I think he still is afraid of being assassinated," replied Katia.

"Well, I guess our father's have more in common than anyone would ever know," Ziva remarked.

"That may well be true," said Katia with a sigh.

Ziva yawned, and Katia helped her to her bed. Ziva could not believe how comfortable it was. She was actually looking forward to some sleep. Tony's snoring often kept her awake, and she swore that the baby kicked her more on the nights he snored loudly.

"I'll turn the lights down so you can rest. When you wake, we'll have a snack. I made sure that Alex stocked the refrigerator. Here is some water for you. It's purified."

"Thank you, Katia. You are very kind," said Ziva.

"Get some rest. It's a long flight."

Katia slipped off her shoes and put on a pair of Ugg slippers. She walked quietly back to her seat, lowered the lights, and placed her call to Jacob. Everything was going perfectly. She hoped it stayed that way.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Revised

Ziva awoke in a panic. Where was she? After looking around, she realized that she was on the private jet with Katia. She looked across the airplane, and saw that Katia was asleep in her own bed, which must have been prepared while Ziva slept.

Katia had fallen asleep with her glasses on, and a book resting on her chest. She looked very relaxed and happy, which was something that Ziva had never seen from Katia. She wondered how she looked when she slept. Tony had once commented on her sleeping with her mouth open, snoring and drooling all over the place. She hoped that Katia had not witnessed that earlier.

Ziva needed to use the bathroom, and padded quietly to the toilet. She was surprised to see a full bathroom, complete with a circular shower, a lighted vanity, towel warmers, and a bidet. The shower was stocked with top of the line products, and a lovely new maternity outfit was laid out for her, with a note attached. It was from Ari.

"Please wear this outfit. That way, I will recognize you. I made sure to not get yellow, as I would not want you to look like a duck."

Ziva gave a small laugh, and decided to give the shower and clothes a try. Why not? They still had several hours before they landed, and a nice shower would refresh her. Besides, Ziva doubted she'd be flying in a private jet again anytime soon. This was a very fancy plane, and nothing like the planes that her father used when he traveled. She once again found herself wondering what Katia's father had done to be able to afford such a luxury.

"My, don't you look adorable," remarked Katia.

"Thank you," replied Ziva. "I feel like a princess flying in this plane and wearing such an expensive outfit. I never new that maternity clothes could be so stylish."

"Well, you know how Jacob is about clothing. Always the best, and always fashionable." said Katia, as she mocked Ari's accent and hand gestures.

The two women had a laugh over Katia's remark, and gave each other a big hug.

"Alex has prepared us a nice snack," Katia said as she motioned for Ziva to have a seat at the dining table. "He's an excellent cook. Hard to believe, looking at him. Behind that rough exterior, he's a very sweet man. He even has a Burmese cat, and a Chihuahua," she said with a chuckle.

Ziva gave her a surprised look and a raised her eyebrows. They sat down, and immediately began to giggle when Alex came out of the galley with their plates, complete with a white apron and warm napkins draped on his forearm. It was like a scene out a movie. Alex ignored their childishness and cleared his throat.

"I have prepared you both a light meal of lobster and shrimp salad, with field greens and a champagne vinaigrette dressing, tiny boiled potatoes, and a warm croissant. Bon appetit."

Ziva and Katia gave Alex some oohs and aahs, and dove into their food like vultures.

"Such manners," he remarked with a shake of his head and a smile.

"This is delicious," remarked Ziva.

"Thank you, Alex," they said in unison.

"Spasiba," he replied, and left the ladies alone to enjoy their "snack", and chatter and giggle away like women always did.

Alex had a soft spot in his heart for Katia. She had suffered greatly at the hands of Igor Pleshenko, and deserved to have some fun and freedom away from her father. Katia had mentioned that she may not be returning to America for a while, and Alex was prepared to step in and assist in her place. Why should such a beautiful, intelligent woman be dragged into a life of deceit and gun trafficking? That was best left to men with no families, and who were trained to defend themselves physically.

Ari was about to go crazy from the anticipation of seeing Ziva again, and was fighting a growing hunger to have his way with Katia as soon as he could manage to be alone with her. He was not the sort of guy to have sexual fantasies. Sex was something that was always available to him when he desired it, and until recently, he hadn't thought much about it.

Working on the apartment for Simone and Eli, and tending to the details of the boy's schooling and financial security, had occupied every moment of his time. Now, however, he had found himself thinking about Katia's soft skin and sexy curves, far more than he was comfortable with. He must really be getting back to normal after his illness. It put a smile on his face that both Simone and Eli had noticed.

"I won't even ask you why you have that constant smirk on you face," Simone remarked.

"Uncle Jacob misses Katia. That's why he's smiling," answered Eli.

"Now, how would you know about that, my son?"

"We men know these things, mama."

Simone looked at Jacob and burst out laughing.

"Why, Jacob Bettencourt, you're blushing!" Simone exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," he insisted.

"Yes, you are, Uncle Jacob," teased Eli.

They all began to laugh. It was an exciting time for everyone. Simone and Eli knew that Ari was going to formally propose to Katia, and Simone could not wait to see Katia's face when she saw the antique diamond ring that Jacob had purchased for her. It was set in rose gold, and sparkled like no ring she had ever seen before.

Katia was a very lucky woman to be marrying Jacob. Simone had initially been attracted to Jacob. After all, he looked exactly like Etienne. But, looks aside, Jacob's personality was not like her former fiance's, and at times, Simone felt a certain awkwardness about him.

She could not put her finger on it, but could not help but feel that Jacob knew more about Etienne's disappearance than he would ever admit to her. She had taken to calling Etienne by his birth name, Eli, after her baby was born. It had helped her feel connected to him.

She had never met his family, so they had no idea of the boy's existence. It had crossed her mind that Jacob had never mentioned introducing the boy to his Aunt, but she had a feeling that Ziva's arrival may be part of a bigger plan to introduce little Eli to the family.

"I won't be sleeping here tonight. I will stay with Katia," Jacob mentioned casually to Simone as she cleared the dinner dishes. Eli had run off to his room to study for his Hebrew lesson the next day.

"Of course. You have been pacing around here for days like a teenager about to lose his virginity," Simone replied. Jacob gave her an evil eye.

"The limo is picking me up in 10 minutes. I hope you don't mind if I beg off doing the dishes tonight."

"Jacob, you know I don't mind. Eli will have to step up and start to help out in the kitchen after you leave. Until then, I will manage."

Jacob leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You are a dear, Simone. No wonder Eli was so crazy about you."

With that, Ari gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder, and marched out of the room like a man with a mission.

Simone just smiled and shook her head. This was a guy that was indeed on a mission. A mission to get laid. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and thought about asking her handsome neighbor down for a drink. They had been meeting now and then for coffee, and Simone really wanted to get to know him better. He was a college professor, and very well educated. He wrote poetry that she adored, and wanted him to read it to her. Jacob was reading his book of poems, and did not realize that he was living right upstairs from them. It was one of the few secrets she had kept from Jacob.

"We will be landing in Orly in 5 minutes. You should get ready for landing. The customs official is waiting for us and will clear you immediately and stamp your passports. I have been informed that a limo will be waiting for you on the tarmac," announced Alexander.

"Thank you, Alex," replied Katia. "That will be Jacob. I can't believe that he is having us stay at such an expensive hotel."

"Why? Isn't this how you always travel? First class is the only way my brother travels," snorted Ziva.

"No, I rarely travel. Jacob likes this lifestyle far more than I do. I think that is why he and my father get along so well. They are both materialistic and a bit controlling."

"I hope you know what you are getting into, Katia. Ari... I mean Jacob, can be arrogant and is accustomed to always getting his way. Be careful how much you let him control you," Ziva cautioned.

"Ziva, I'm in love with Jacob, and for now, he can spoil me all he wants. My father treated me like a child and expected me to act and dress like an old woman. WIth Jacob, I can be young and sexy, and enjoy the life of a young socialite. GIve us a chance to play, Ziva. Before you know it, I'll be married and having a baby, just like you."

"We are about to land, so please make sure you are secure in your seats, ladies," chimed the pilot.

Ziva and Katia fastened their safety belts, and were smiling at each other when the plane touched down in Paris with a gentle bump.

Alex helped Ziva down the stairs from the plane. Ari was waiting at the bottom to greet the two beautiful women.

"Well, look at you, little sister. You are absolutely glowing," Ari said in his typical sarcastic manner. "The outfit looks stunning on you, of course."

"Thank you, Jacob. You are glowing yourself. Are you wearing bronzer?" Ziva joked.

"No, just a good facial and deep tissue collagen stimulation. Works well, doesn't it?" Ziva's jaw dropped. Just as she was about to speak, she heard Katia.

"Jacob!" Katia yelled from the doorway of the plane. "What have you done to yourself?"

Katia came bounding down the stairs, and nearly fell over Ziva in her rush to get into Ari's arms.

"I can't believe how healthy you look! I almost didn't recognize you," she exclaimed.

"Come here," he motioned with eager hands and a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, boy," groaned Ziva. "I'm going to the car."

Katia and Ari embraced and stared at each other before he took her head in his hands and gave her little kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks, before settling in on her full, sensual lips. They were lost in time for a few moments before Alex cleared his throat and announced,

"The plane must move to the hanger now, and you need to get into the limo immediately, Miss Katia."

The two lovers quickly pulled apart, both a bit startled by Alex's big, Russian voice.

Alex smiled at them and motioned for Katia to come to him.

"You take care, Miss Katia. I will cover for you with your father. Enjoy your life, and

take care of Jacob. He may look better, but he is still weak. I can see it in his eyes,"

cautioned Alex.

"Thank you, my dear friend," said Katia. She gave him a big hug, and turned to Jacob.

"Let's go," she said."Time to have some fun!"

"No," whispered Jacob. "Time to have some serious sex."

"You are a wicked man," Katia cooed.

"Yes, I am," Ari replied, as he slipped his arm around her back, and managed to slide his hand down the back of her jeans and grab her well-toned bottom.

"You're still in great shape, my dear."

Katia didn't say a word, but managed to pull his arm up and out of her pants. She really hoped that Alex had not witnessed that move by Jacob. She'd never be able to face him again if he had. This was a side of Jacob that she had little experience with, and suddenly, Ziva's warning about him echoed in her head.

Maybe he was a lot more dangerous than she had originally believed. Paris seemed to have changed him. He even looked different. Yes, he had put on a bit of weight, but it was more than that. He was carrying himself differently. He may still be a bit weak, but he was no longer a man living rough.

Jacob Bettencourt was living large, and in control of his domain. Katia was intrigued, and looking forward to being alone with him after so many months.

As she entered the limo, she couldn't help wonder what surprises he had in store for her at the hotel. She was glad she had slept on the plane.

As the limo zoomed off towards the lights of Paris, the three passengers raised their glasses of crisp Dom Perignon in a toast. Even a pregnant Ziva, who had managed to slip in an arrival call to Tony while Ari and Katia were making out on the runway, could not resist a bit of her favorite champagne.

"A votre santé," Ari toasted.

"A voter santé," the women replied.

They clinked their fine crystal champagne flutes, and drank the fragrant, bubbly. It was a simple tradition that took on a different twist when Ari added, with a sly smile,

"And, to our new family. Cheers."

"Cheers."

Their Paris adventure was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"You lied to me, Ziva! This is really bad," Tony yelled loudly into his cell phone.

"I did not lie to you, Tony. I only told you what my cousin, Jacob, told me," replied Ziva, in her most controlled tone of voice. She knew better than to get into a screaming match with DiNozzo.

"You said your father was coming to Paris, and I just found out that all fights from Tel Aviv were suspended yesterday, and even saw your father give one of his 'Bunker Speeches' from some underground compound of his."

"I know, Tony. I saw it myself last night. Remember, Paris is 6 hours ahead of Washington, D.C.," she sighed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mrs. DiNozzo! I don't like this one bit. What the Hell is going on over there in Paris? Who is this Jacob guy? I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Okay, Tony. Please stop yelling. It's making the baby kick."

"Go on," he said in a lower voice. "I don't want to upset the baby."

"Jacob Weinstein, my father's nephew, is the son of my father's brother, who fled Israel when he was a teenager, and settled in Paris. Jacob's parents are both deceased now. Are we clear so far?" Ziva wanted to keep this as simple as possible. Tony liked "simple".

"Yes, I'm following you," he replied.

"Jacob called me and told me that there was a family issue that was potentially going to stir things up with my father, and he wanted me to come over here and help him sort the issue out."

"What's the issue, Ziva?"

Ziva thought quickly, and then decided to tell Tony most of the truth.

"Jacob has discovered that it is highly possible that my brother fathered a child here in Paris. It had to do with him meeting the mother in a park, and noticing that her son looked exactly like Ari as a child. I am meeting him for dinner tonight. My father doesn't know about this. He can't. At least not now."

Tony was silent. Ziva could not see that across the Atlantic, Tony was sitting with his jaw practically on the floor.

"Tony? Are you still there? I can't hear you," Ziva said in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just in a bit of a shock. Ari had a kid? Did he know? This is bad, Ziva. Not only are you carrying a child that your father will potentially disown, your dead brother may have a son. This could cause some terrible issues for everyone," Tony replied in a worried tone.

"I know, Tony. That's why I came. I have to see for myself. We may have to have DNA tests done, and Jacob has no idea about any of the details of such things. It's possible that we may just have to keep this from Papa. He would insist on taking the child from his mother, and I would never want that to happen. My father is not fit to raise another son. He blew it with all three of his children, and I have no siblings because of his actions," Ziva answered in her own, disconnected manner.

"Please be careful, Ziva. I promise I won't tell Gibbs about this."

"Tony. Gibbs can never know about this. I do not want him snooping around into my relatives and their lives. It's bad enough that he knows Papa. I'll let you know what Jacob and I decide to do. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I better go now. I love you, Tony. Let's talk later. Bye."

"I love you too, babe. Bye," Tony said with a little kissy sound.

Ziva kissed back, and pressed the red button. She had just put herself in dangerous waters. Yes, she had a cousin Jacob Weinstein here in Paris, but she had not contacted him in several years. He was rather reclusive, and an oddball. Now, she was going to have to visit him and bring him into this mess with Ari. She really needed a nap. Ari and Katia were still not ready for the day, and it was almost 2:00 PM.

Ziva sent Katia a text, "Taking a nap for 1 hour." She put her phone on vibrate, and laid down to rest. She'd call her cousin when she got up. That is, if she could locate his phone number. Why couldn't she have a normal family?

"What happened to the ring I gave you?" Ari seemed a bit annoyed.

"I threw it in the Potomic," Katia said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah. So it became fish food," he replied with a smirk. "So, I guess we are no longer engaged then, right?"

"I guess not, Jacob. We should discuss this later," she said as she approached him from behind and put her arms around his waist. "Much later," she whispered, her right hand slipped down to the bulge in his trousers.

Ari stood there and took it all in. He was here with the love of his life, standing in the candlelit room, looking out over the city lights of Paris. He allowed Katia to massage him and pleasure him with her silky tongue and amazing cleavage. This was pure fantasy for him, as Katia had never had the opportunity to show him what tricks she had in the bedroom. Their only night together had been full of rapid lust rather than actual love making.

This time, the two lovers took their time with each other. She pleased him with her own little groans of pleasure, and he proceeded to make her moan and squeal until she was begging for him to take her. It was several hours before they finally collapsed in the huge King-sized bed, with clothing, pillows and beddings tossed and strewn all over the palatial bedroom. From the looks of it, they may as well have been Louis IV and Marie Antoinette. This room had cost a small fortune to reserve for four nights, but Ari didn't mind. Katia was worth it.

Early the next morning, Ari arose and slipped into the shower, rinsing the dried sweat and smell of sex from his skin. He had become a bit compulsive about cleanliness since he was no longer a man of the streets, and would insist that Katia shower and clean herself inside and out before they resumed their sexcapades. He had arranged for breakfast served in about 45 minutes, and would have housekeeping change the bedding while they ate in the private dining room. She wouldn't even realize that everything was being renewed until he carried her back into the room - preferably naked and primed for more action.

The mere thought of it caused him arousal, and he had to fight to not give into his desire for release. Instead, he turned the water to cold, and shocked his body back to normal, gave himself a brisk rubdown, and threw on the thick robe that was waiting on the warming rack. He flossed and brushed his teeth, rinsed with some Listerine, gave his hair a quick combing, and went out to wake Katia up for her shower. He would prepare and warm a special herbal douche for her to use. She was going to have to get used to this if they were to remain together. His TB counts were almost normal, and even though the doctor had said there was no sign of disease in his semen, and Katia was currently on the PIll, he did not want to take any chances.

"This is the most delicious croissant I've ever tasted," declared Katia.

"Ever?" Ari was staring into her beautiful green eyes, and had a wicked grin on his cleanly shaven face.

"Yes, ever. It must be the French butter. Everything tastes so wonderful this morning."

Ari sipped his herbal tea and watched as Katia devoured her food.

"I don't understand why you aren't eating," Katia remarked. "You're making me feel like a pig."

"I ate earlier, when I got up. I had my organic oatmeal, with fruit, nuts, and honey, and a cup of special cleansing tea. You can check with room service if you don't believe me," he replied with slight annoyance.

"I believe you, Jacob. It's just a bit strange having you stare at me while I'm eating."

"I'm just admiring your voracious appetite, and thinking up a few ways to help you burn off the calories," he smirked.

"Oh, really? I guess you haven't gotten your fill yet," Katia said, her painted pink toes traveling up his leg.

"Never, Katia. Never," he whispered in his sexiest, deep voice.

Ari noticed that the small light in the corner of the room had turned green, and was relieved to know that the bedroom was completely refreshed, and that the cleaning staff was gone. He and Katia had some more "business" to tend to before they met up with Ziva and went to visit SImone and little Eli. He took Katia's hand and motioned for her to get up. Ari took her head in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Ahh..you taste like butter and honey. Quite delicious. I may have to eat you up," he said seductively, as he opened her robe and let it drop to the floor. Katia slipped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up in his arms. She had lost weight, but none of her voluptuous curves. Ari took a long deep breath and smiled. This was going to be a very nice day.

"Of course I remember you, Ziva," exclaimed Jacob Weinstein. "How are you my dear? It has been so many years. You must be all grown up by now."

"Yes, Jacob, I'm actually married and expecting my first child," replied Ziva. She was surprised by his exuberance. He had always been so quiet and reserved.

"Married? Pregnant? That's wonderful. You must come visit me with your husband."

"I'd love to visit you, but Tony, my husband, isn't here with me. I came on a bit of other family business, and thought I'd try and contact you. Fortunately, your number has not changed in the last decade."

"No. I still live in the same apartment. I redecorated, of course. After I was finally diagnosed with Bi-Polar Disorder, and started on the right medications, I felt motivated to get back to my painting, and have become a fairly successful artist. Maybe I will give you one of my oils as a wedding gift," he replied. "Would you like to come for a bite of lunch? I know it is short notice, but I have a lovely salad prepared, and will wait to dress it until you get here. I even have some of those luscious brioche that you always adored as a teen. Please say yes."

"Of course I join you. I ate hours ago, and ended up taking a nap. The jet lag is hitting me hard now that I am pregnant, and I promised both Tony and my doctor that I would take it easy while I was here. I'll throw on my coat and have the concierge call me a taxi. See you soon," Ziva replied. She couldn't wait to get out of her hotel room. Ari and Katia had never responded to her text, and as far as she was concerned, she didn't want to know what they were up to.

It was a beautiful Autumn day, and the sun was shining over Paris. Ziva felt a rush of happy memories flow through her brain as the taxi rushed through the streets. She was glad that she knew the city, and had asked the taxi driver to go to Jacob's street via the best streets. Paris was known for ripping tourists off, and fortunately, Ziva's French was still pretty convincing.

She took the opportunity to soak in the beauty of one of her favorite cities in the world, and remembered the joy she had experienced visiting her with Ari when she was a young teen. She secretly hoped that he would take a few hours of her time here in Paris, and spend them alone with her. He had a lifetime to spend with Katia, and Ziva knew that she would rarely see him again, let alone spend any quality time together. Right before the taxi arrived at Jacob's apartment, Ziva texted Ari, saying, "Visiting Jacob Weinstein. Call me when you are ready to go to SImone's and I will meet you there."

Ziva hardly recognized Jacob, or his apartment. The last time she had been there, he had looked like a crazy Howard Hughes, and the apartment could have been featured on an episode of "Hoarders". Not now.

Jacob looked very similar to her father at the same age, and his apartment belonged in an issue of "Architectural Digest." In fact, Jacob and Ari could now pass as brothers, which made her fear for her cousin's life. She hoped he was never mistaken for Ari."

"Well, look at you, Ziva. You are positively beautiful, and pregnancy suits you well," declared Jacob as he gave her a big hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"Thank you, Jacob. You are looking pretty handsome yourself. You remind me so much of Papa when he was younger. It's uncanny," she replied.

"You are too kind, my dear cousin. Now come, let me take your coat, and we will sit and have our salad and brioche, and catch up on our lives. I am so happy I am in town. I just returned from a trip to the Far East for a month-long exhibition of my art."

"That is very exciting," remarked Ziva. She was famished, and was very excited to see the fabulous Nicoise Salad, complete with fresh tuna and the most beautiful crisp-tender vegetables she had seen in ages.

Jacob poured a bit of crisp white wine into her glass, and made a toast.

"To family reunions, and to my beautiful cousin and her child."

They clinked their glasses, and Ziva took a sip of the wine. She set the glass down, and Jacob poured her a new glass of sparkling Perrier. The two cousins sat and chatted away about their lives and enjoyed their salads as if they had just seen one another a week before. Ziva could not believe the difference in her cousin, and felt comfortable opening up to him about her life at NCIS, the loss and rediscovery of her half-brother Ari, little Eli, and her new status as an American citizen.

Jacob got up to go into the kitchen, and Ziva suddenly heard he phone buzzing. She fetched it out of her purse, and discovered that Ari had texted her.

"Just getting ready for the day. Going to get some lunch at a cafe. Enjoy yourself. Come back here. DInner won't be until 8."

Ziva was glad that she didn't have to rush. She was having such a nice visit with her cousin, and could not wait to get a tour of his newly decorated apartment, and get to hear all about his incredible paintings. From the few she had noticed, she would be thrilled if he presented her with one. He was a fantastic artist, and although Tony wouldn't be impressed, Gibbs would be jealous.

Jacob returned with foamy cappuccinos, saying, "I made your coffee a decaf, Ziva. I hear that pregnant women should not consume caffeine."

"Thank you, that is very true," Ziva replied. She began to see similarities between Jacob, Ari, and her father that went beyond their appearances. Were all men in her family the same? They seemed to certainly be cut from the same mold. Always informed, always in style, and always right. It was uncanny.

Time slipped by quickly, and before she knew it, Ziva was traveling back to the hotel, her head full of tales of Jacob's art, and the proud owner of one of his favorite works. They had vowed to stay in touch, and Jacob was happy that he would be able to meet Tony when he was in the States for a gallery opening in Georgetown in the Spring. He asked her to keep him informed of how things went with SImone and the young boy.

Ziva, Ari, and Katia, met in the hotel lobby at 7:30 PM. They were all dressed casually, and very relaxed. Neither Ari or Ziva noticed the young Middle Eastern man watching them from a dark corner of the room. He was dressed all in black, and wore thick-framed glasses. He watched them over his newspaper, and took photos of the attractive trio as they made their way across the lobby.

His boss was not going to be pleased. In fact, he was more than a bit afraid to even send the pictures to Israel. He wondered if he would be promoted, or if his throat would be slit while he slept this evening. He had only met Ari Haswari once, as a small child, and was instantly fearful of him and his cold, dark eyes. His boss had those same eyes.

Eli David was an unpredictable man.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ziva gasped when little Eli opened the door to the apartment and leapt in Ari's arms.

The resemblance to her half-brother was uncanny, and the boy obviously loved his uncle very much. Ari had lavished both him and Simone with many beautiful things, and this apartment was nicer than anything that she and Tony could afford on their salaries.

"Uncle Jacob, I missed you so much," squealed Eli.

"I was only gone overnight, my little one. You must learn to be the man of the house now that I will be moving out," replied Ari.

"What's all of this noise? Oh my, I didn't hear the buzzer," said Simone as she walked towards the door. "Come inside everyone. Please keep your voice down Eli, we don't want to disturb the neighbors."

Ari introduced everyone, hung up their coats, and they all stepped out of the foyer, and into the comfort of the spacious living room. Simone had started a fire and had wonderfully scented candles burning. Ziva and Katia both complimented Simone on the place, but she gave all of the credit to Ari/Jacob.

"Jacob did it all," said Simone. "If you want to see my decorating, you will have to visit my bedroom. That is my sanctuary, and untouched by Mr. Fancy & Expensive!"

Katia threw Jacob a wary look. She began to wonder if Simone and Jacob were more than friends. He gave he a half smile, and shook his head, as if to say, "It's not what you think, so forget about it."

Simone had prepared some lovely hors d'oeuvres, including tiny blini with caviar, and oysters on the half shell. Ari popped open a bottle of champagne, and they toasted to their new family. Simone allowed Eli to have a very small taste of the bubbly drink, which tickled his nose and made him sneeze.

Everyone laughed, and it seemed to open up the door to conversation. Ziva was famished, but did not dare eat the oysters. Ari noticed this and went into the kitchen. When he returned, he had some very nice cheeses and olives on a small platter, with a few grapes and thin slices of crusty french baguette for her.

"Simone forgot to bring this out for you, Ziva," he said gently.

"No, I didn't," said Simone. "I just forgot that you wouldn't be able to eat the oysters. I am so sorry." Simone was blushing.

This caused another round of laughter, which continued over their meal, and well after dessert had been served. It was as if the four of them had known one another their entire lives. Little Eli was fascinated by Ziva's large belly, and jumped up and down with glee after he felt the baby kick. He had never felt a pregnant woman's belly, and Simone was happy to see that her son may be open to having a sibling.

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" asked Simone.

"No. Tony and I have decided to be surprised. I think it's a girl, but Tony insists that with all of this kicking that we have a little football star on our hands," quipped Ziva.

"From the way you are carrying, I think it's a girl too," said Katia. "My aunt always said that women carry girls lower than boys, which makes no sense, but one doesn't argue with an old Russian woman."

"Girls have faster heartbeats than boys," mentioned Ari. "That is something I learned in medical school. Your doctor knows this without a fancy 3-D ultrasound."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said, "Party pooper!"

Ziva helped Ari put Eli to bed. The boy had fallen asleep in an overstuffed chair in the living room, and Ziva wanted a chance to talk to Ari alone.

"He looks exactly like you. Are you sure he's not yours?" she questioned as she watched Ari cover the boy with fatherly care.

"No, he's not mine, little sister. So, you still do not trust me? That is very troubling to me," he replied. "Eli's father was my twin brother, and I have photos that prove it."

"Show me," insisted Ziva. Ari tiptoed softly out of the room and Ziva followed. He led her into his bedroom, and took a small metal box out of the top shelf of his closet, and unlocked it with a small key that was hidden amongst the many keys on his keychain. Ari removed an envelope of photos, and handed it to Ziva.

"See for yourself. He existed," said Ari with a sneer.

Ziva sifted through the many photos, and suddenly realized that there was something distinctively different about Eli and Ari. They had slightly different birthmarks on their faces. It was a subtle difference, but she immediately knew that that the man she had shot and killed was really Ari's twin.

"You see the difference now, don't you?" said Ari with a smirk.

"It's amazing. But, dear brother, I never doubted your story. I was doubting little Eli's paternity," she replied. "You seem very fond of Simone, and I could tell that it made Katia uncomfortable."

"Well, now you know the truth. The boy is Eli's, not mine. Simone and I are friends, and she thinks that Eli was my cousin, not my twin. She must never know otherwise," he cautioned.

The two siblings walked back to the living room in complete silence. Simone and Katia were off in the kitchen cleaning up and left them to sit and talk about what was in store for both of their futures.

"What do you mean by chatter, Tony?" Ziva was feeling tired and annoyed at her husband. "It's 3:00 am Tony. I need my rest. This couldn't wait until morning?"

"Gibbs is worried about you. He is furious that you are over there without your father, or the protection your people provide," replied DiNozzo.

"My people? They are not MY people. I am not a member of Mossad anymore. Why would they want to protect me? They never protected me. You didn't answer my question about the chatter," she said tersely.

"I don't know what was said, Ziva. Gibbs just called me and told me to alert you that there has been chatter to Israel from Paris, and it sounds like someone is up to no good there. Gibbs wants to call in our foreign team and have you followed."

"No way, Tony. That would not be a good idea. I am visiting relatives who would never understand. Tell GIbbs to forget it! I'm returning in a couple of days, and am very careful. After all, I would know if I was being followed," she pleaded.

"I'll tell him that you're fine and to forget it. I don't know why he's so concerned about you. You seem fine to me. How was your visit?"

"Tony, it's the middle of the night. I'm tired. My cousin Jacob was wonderful and gave us a beautiful painting for our wedding gift. Paris is as lovely as ever, and I'm exhausted. Please, let me go back to sleep, and I'll call you when I get up," she replied.

"I'll call Gibbs now and tell him to back off. You're not on official business, so he should leave you alone. Chatter happens. Ever since that bombing, Gibbs has been acting strange."

"Good night, Tony. I love you," said Ziva.

"I love you too. Stay safe, babe," replied Tony.

Ziva hung up and tried to get back to sleep. She could not get her mind off of Gibbs wanting to have her followed, and what possible "chatter" could be going on between Paris and Tel Aviv? She would have to ask Ari. Not caring if she woke him up or interrupted one of his endless sexcapades with Katia, she texted him.

"Do you know anything about chatter from Paris to Tel Aviv?"

A few minutes later, she received a text from him.

"No. It isn't from me. I'm coming to your room."

Moments later, Ari was at her door. Ziva let him in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a brand new white T-shirt. He had on his glasses and was carrying a hooded sweatshirt over his arm.

"It's chilly in here," he said as he put the sweatshirt on.

"I'm comfortable. It's the extra weight," Ziva replied with a yawn. "Couldn't this wait until the morning? I'm really tired."

"No, it can't wait. Who said something to you about chatter?"

"Tony. He was going on about it and that Gibbs wanted to have me followed."

"NO! That can't happen! It will ruin my plans!" Ari was visibly upset and slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair.

"YOUR plans? I had to practically beg to get Tony to call off Gibbs," she said with a shudder. The old Ari was showing his temper, and it was upsetting to Ziva.

Ari noticed that he had rattled her, and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I cannot let our family celebration plans get ruined. We must have our dinner tomorrow evening, and I will not cancel it. You know that I intend to formally propose to Katia, and I intend to announce some surprises to our little family group."

"Understood," she replied. "I think that we should try to stay close to our rooms tomorrow. I am so tired that I think I could sleep all day. Are you sure that Katia hasn't been talking to anyone?"

No, she's clean. She has decided to stay here with me. Her father doesn't even know that she left the States."

"Did you have anything to do with what went on in Tel Aviv?" Ziva was curious, and fairly certain that the incident had been Ari's brand of "humor."

"Me?" he remarked with a smile on his face and pointing his thumbs towards his chest.

"That was really a bad move, Ari. Whoever you called had to know that you were supposedly dead."

"No, they didn't. In fact, that contact is no longer with us, Ziva. He met an unfortunate demise."

"That's just great! I knew it was impossible for you to change!"

Before Ari could answer, his phone started playing an obscure Michael Jackson song. Ziva couldn't believe her ears. It was a song that Tony would sing to her in his terrible falsetto voice, whenever he had too much to drink.

"Butterflies?" Ziva whispered to herself and winced. It was one of the worst songs that The King of Pop ever recorded. Why would Ari have that as his ring-tone?

Katia was on the other end, and Ziva could hear her frantic voice seeping through the phone.

Ari sat and listened, responding very little, and just saying, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm fine Katia. I'm in Ziva's room. She texted me because she wasn't feeling well. I've ordered her to stay in bed and rest. She will be fine if she just gets her body clock adjusted to the time change."

Ziva sat an stared at Ari. She was still trying to understand why anyone would use that horrible song as a ring-tone?

As soon as Ari hung up, ZIva remarked, "Butterflies? Are you serious?"

"Haha," laughed Ari. "It's a bad attempt at a joke, ZIva. I once told Caitlin Todd that I was afraid of butterflies. It was a metaphor for how one can evolve into something akin to a parasite. Why would I be afraid of a polymorphic insect? Isn't that what I am? Eli shot her in the head because he believed she would bring me down."

Ziva just stared at him and shook her head. Ari was such a conundrum. Who else would compare a beautiful NCIS agent to a worm? Why would his twin kill for him?

Ziva pointed to the door. Ari gave her a smirk and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to lock up behind me. We wouldn't want anyone to get in, would we?"

Ziva bolted and chained her door. Before she went back to bed, she picked up her bag and took out her gun. Better to be safe than sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was close to noon when Ziva's cellphone woke her. It was Tony's ring. What was going on now? It was only 6:00 am in Washington!

"You're up early," Ziva said instead of a hello.

"You sound like you just woke up. Were you out partying last night?" Tony sounded like he was joking, but Ziva could tell he was concerned about her.

"I'm just really tired, Tony. I'm thinking of changing my flight plans and returning tomorrow instead of Monday," she replied.

"Do it if you can, babe. We need you back here."

Ziva knew that something was up. There would be no way that Tony would be up so early on a Saturday morning unless he had been at work all night.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at my desk. We've had a major break in a case, and Gibbs put us on lock-down. I can't talk about it right now, but it's a biggie," he replied.

"I will try and take the same flight, only a day early, so make sure you check your phone. I'll text you," she said.

"Is everything going okay over there?" Tony sounded concerned.

"It's fine. I just see no point in staying here after our family get together this evening. I will have seen everyone, and I have a lot of work to catch up on for Gibbs," Ziva explained. "There's only so much of my family that I can take, and without Papa here, it seems senseless to be here. It looks positive."

"Oh boy. Well,let me know if you get on the flight. I gotta go. Gibbs has doughnuts for us. Guess I'm still working."

They said a quick farewell and Ziva soon found herself on the phone with the airline, changing her return flight. She decided not to mention it to Ari or Katia, and planned to make a quiet exit from Paris. She would make sure that Ari received a message from her, but she knew he would be hurt. Whatever he was plotting regarding the young Eli, she wanted no part of it. The boy may be flesh and blood, but he was innocent, as was his mother, and they deserved to be happy.

Ari was a bit aggravated with the limo driver, who managed to get lost going from Simone's apartment to Le Pre Catelan. How could anyone not know where Bois de Boulogne was? He was always on time, and detested when someone else's ignorance caused him to be delayed. Frederic Anton was personally cooking for them this evening, and it would be an insult to not arrive promptly for their dinner reservation.

Everyone was dressed beautifully, and even little Eli had on a tuxedo and small black bow tie.

"You look like a tiny James Bond," Simone had told her son.

Ari, Katia, and Ziva were already in the stretch limo when Simone and Eli were picked up, and the boy was fascinated by the car. He had never seen such a thing, and asked all sorts of questions to the driver, who appeared to speak very little French, and only managed some shrugs and grunts back to the boy.

Ari's French was impeccable, and he was planning on reporting the driver to the limo service the next day. Not one to price shop, Ari had paid top dollar for the ride, as he planned on having wine and champagne, and would never have risked anyone's lives drinking and driving. The driver was to wait for them to have dinner and not leave the premises in case something happened and Ziva needed to see a doctor. Now, he wasn't even sure if the guy understood what was going on.

"Maybe I should call the car service now and ask for a new driver." said Ari.

"Oh Jacob, you don't need to do that. He'll be fine. Let's just go and enjoy our dinner. This place is absolutely beautiful. Don't let him ruin our family get together," begged Katia in her most convincing voice. Her British accent had a way of soothing even the wildest of beasts, and the deep reassurance in her voice quickly made Ari forget about the idiot driver.

Chef Anton came to their private room and personally welcomed them. They would be served a seven course meal, complete with various wines, champagne with their dessert, and strong coffee before their departure. Anton was known for his organic ingredients and inventive presentations of simple, yet elegant food.

The harpist was already present when they arrived, and played quiet classical pieces, and a few Hebrew songs that made Ziva smile. Ari was not sure when he would see his sister again, and wanted her to know that he cared about her, regardless of how she had "killed" him for Gibbs. He supposed that she would always be tentative with him, but knew she would not hold it against him for wanting revenge on their father.

Crab with a delicate fennel broth, tripe served with crushed toasted walnuts and infused with Melissa, fillet of sole with a creamy rissoto and slivered Brussels sprouts, and delicate foie gras with black truffles, was followed by a cheese course, a palette cleansing lemon sorbet, and final toast of champagne, before a chocolate ganache cake was served on a pool of raspberry foam.

Of course, everyone waited in anticipation as Ari prepared to propose to Katia. He had made sure that their room was lit by candles, and knew that the mood would be perfect for this special moment.

"Before we have our champagne toast, I would like to say a few words," Ari began. "I have always been a drifter, and never settled down and had a family. When I accidentally found Simone and Eli in the park, I was running away from my troubles once again. In the process, I not only found a part of my family that I did not know existed, I almost lost the woman of my dreams."

Ari walked over to Katia, and got down on one knee. He pulled a small pouch from his inner tuxedo pocket, and held it to his lips, giving the sparkling gold fabric a small kiss. He took Katia's right hand and held it in his own, his left palm pressed against the back of hers, her palm facing up. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were dilated, and she was visibly nervous. She quickly glanced at Ziva, who was smiling at her and gave her a nod to let Ari continue. He took a deep breath and continued,

"Tonight, I am with my new family, and am asking you, Katia, to please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Please marry me, my love, and grow old with me."

He placed the pouch in her hand, and clasped their entwined hands around the sachet, pulling them to his heart and kissing he hand gently. He looked back at her and said,

"Please say yes, Katia. Je t'aime."

"Yes," she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"You have made me a very happy man," he replied, his eyes also weepy.

Ziva and Simone dabbed their eyes as well, and the tender moment lasted until Eli remarked,

"Can we have the cake now Uncle Jacob? I think mine is starting to melt."

"Let me see if Aunt Katia likes her new engagement ring. She tossed the last one into a river," he replied with a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

Ari opened the golden bag and placed the ring on Katia's finger. It was a perfect fit, and caused everyone to gasp.

"I love it," Katia cooed. "It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

"I certainly hope your annoying girlfriends will now shut their mouths about how much I love you," he replied.

"Oh, Jacob, I can hardly wait to show them," she said with a coy smile. "But, they will have to wait, because I have no intention of going back to Washington for a good long time."

This made Jacob smile, and he stood up, took her in his arms, and gave her a very romantic kiss. Eli hid his eyes in his hands, and made yucky noises.

"You wait a few more years, young man, and you won't be making those noises ever again," cautioned Simone to her son.

Everyone had a good laugh, and they made a toast to family and to the future. Despite all they had eaten, everyone devoured the chocolate cake, which was surprisingly light and rich at the same time. While the adults sipped coffee and admired the stunning antique diamond ring that Ari had given to Katia, Eli slipped out of his chair, curled up on a nearby love seat and drifted off to sleep.

"He's such a beautiful child," Katia said to Ari. "I hope our son is just as wonderful."

Ari just smiled and nodded his head. He never had thought of himself as being the fatherly type, but his months with Eli had changed him, and he looked forward to having children one day soon.

Ari decided to have the driver drop them off at Simone's, and to call another car service from her place to the hotel. He wanted to help put Eli to bed, and knew that Simone was quite drunk. The driver sped away from the apartment building, screeching the limo's tires as he turned far too quickly around the corner.

"Idiot," Ari remarked with a sneer. "He's going to lose his job tomorrow."

He carried Eli up to the apartment, and got him settled in bed while Ziva and Katia helped Simone. On the way back to the hotel, Katia snuggled with Ari, and they whispered softly to one another in between giggles and kisses. Ziva leaned back and closed her eyes. She was happy for them, but for some reason, Katia's behavior was annoying her. She was acting very immature for a woman with a PhD. It seemed like an act, and didn't set well with Ziva.

It was very late when they arrived back at the hotel, and they walked quickly and quietly to the elevator, and up to their rooms. Ziva gave them both a quick kiss and congratulated them on their engagement. She could hardly wait to get on the plane back to Washington. She still hadn't heard what Ari's announcements were, but wasn't sure she wanted to know. Best to return home and get on with her life with Tony. After all, they would be parents very soon, and that was more important than anything else to her.

"Please see to it that Jacob Bettencourt receives this envelope at eleven this morning," Ziva said to the concierge as she was preparing to leave the hotel.

"Of course," he replied. "I will deliver it personally to his room, madame."

"Ziva has left! I cannot believe that she has done this to me. I didn't even get a chance to tell her my plans. We were going to have brunch at Simone's today," said Ari. "I must stop her."

"Jacob, the note says that her flight was leaving at 10:30. She's already in the air. Let her go. Her job is complete, right? You wanted her to deliver me to you, and for her to see for her own eyes that little Eli exists and has a wonderful mother taking care of him," Katia replied. She didn't want anything to ruin the mood.

Ari threw the letter on the table, and stomped off towards the shower.

"Let's get ready to go to Simone's. We cannot let her down. This will be our last visit with them for a while, and I want to make sure that Eli understands that I am not abandoning them," he remarked in a huff.

"I'll join you in a moment," Katia replied. She needed to send a quick text before joining Ari in the shower. She knew just what to do to put him in a better mood, and it was imperative that he was happy when they went to say goodbye to Eli and Simone.

"I will miss you more than anything, Uncle Jacob. I hope that you have a nice honeymoon," said Eli as he gave his uncle a huge hug.

They were in Ari's bedroom, and Eli was helping his uncle pack his two large suitcases. Ari had been careful to put all of his important belongings in the various vaults he had around Paris, as no incriminating evidence could be left in Simone's home. Whatever happened, he wanted them protected, and had gone to get lengths to keep them safe and provided for.

Katia was in the kitchen helping Simone clean up the brunch dishes, and neither of them heard the two masked men enter. They were swift in their actions, and were in and out of the apartment quickly, their two targets in tow. Simone called out to Eli, and when he did not come, she went into the living room and towards Jacob's room. The room was in disarray, and the luggage knocked over.

"What has happened? Where are Jacob and Eli?" Simone was in a panic. "I must call the police. Something is wrong!"

Katia stopped her and held her in her arms. "Don't panic, Simone. Everything will be just fine. I'm sure they just left for a moment."

Simone slumped to the floor as Katia pressed the button on the air compressed syringe. She wasn't told what was in it, and feared that her new friend was dead. Katia took a deep breath, took her purse and coat, and walked out of the apartment, never looking back. As she went down the stairs, she passed a familiar man. It was the limo driver from Le Pre Catelan.

Ziva landed safely and was greeted by Tony as she walked out of customs.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I've got connections," he remarked as he gave her a huge hug and lifted her off her feet.

"Watch out cowboy. You'll throw out your back," she teased.

"I'm just glad you're back from Paris. There was a terrible incident there today. I'll show you the alert when we get in the car," he said seriously.

"Alert, what sort of alert?" Ziva was concerned.

"Someone saw a man carrying a suspicious bag over his shoulder and dump it in the trunk of a limo in a swank neighborhood in Paris. Now, the woman who lived there, along with her son, are missing. The neighbor thinks it may have been connected to the man who had been living with them. They were new to the building," remarked Tony.

Ziva tried to remain calm, but feared that something bad had happened to Simone and Eli. She thought that she was going to pass out as they walked to the car. Tony was going to be pissed when she told him what she was fearing.

Back at the hotel, Katia packed all of the suitcases and prepared to leave. Her phone buzzed, and she saw that Alex was on his way up to get her bags and take her out to the waiting jet. Leaving Paris was bittersweet, but revenge was even sweeter. She was curious how much the ring would appraise out at, but had no intentions of keeping anything that would remind her of Jacob...of Ari. Besides, the money now waiting for her in Zurich, was more than enough for she and her father to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Ari's father had been quite generous.

The sun rose in the sky above Tel Aviv. Ari awoke to the sound of Eli singing his Hebrew alphabet song. He was confused when he tried to sit up and discovered that he was handcuffed to the headboard. Where was he? What day was it?

A door opened, and familiar footsteps approached the bed.

"Welcome home, my son," said Eli David with a sinister grin. "How nice of you to come back from the dead and join me. We have so much to discuss."

THE END...Or maybe not?


End file.
